1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-227524 (JP-A-2011-227524) discloses a display device that has what is called a color-filter-on-array (COA) structure in which a color filter is disposed on an array substrate that includes switching elements.
A light shielding film disclosed in JP-A-2011-227524 is formed so as to integrally cover both video signal lines and the switching elements adjacent to the respective video signal lines. However, the light shielding film disclosed in JP-A-2011-227524 does not cover metal electrodes provided in contact holes for coupling the switching elements to pixel electrodes. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for reducing influences of reflected light from the metal electrodes.